Rewards
Every time a player performs a positive Habit, or completes a Daily or To-Do, the player earns gold and silver that can be used to buy Rewards. Two kinds of Rewards are available: in-game Rewards (mostly equipment for the player's avatar) and custom personal rewards. Rewarding good performance is the best way to reinforce good habits, so go ahead, create plenty of Rewards and buy them liberally! In the internet browser version of Habitica, skills can be used at the cost of mana points at the bottom of the Rewards column once the class system has been unlocked. On the mobile apps, skills are instead accessible through the Skills option in the menu. Item Store The Item Store is unlocked after the player clicks their first positive Habit or completes their first Daily or To-Do. Players can purchase equipment and health potions by clicking on them. The health potion restores health, and is always available for 25 gold, regardless of the amount purchased. Equipment increases character attributes (Strength, Constitution, Perception, and Intelligence), and so better equipment can help you be more effective in your adventures - you might find this a strong motivation to get them. Basic equipment comes in sets for each class. A player starts with basic Warrior gear and each purchase is removed from the Rewards list. When you buy class-specific gear, each purchase disappears and is replaced by a better item until all levels have been purchased. Each item of gear is more expensive than the earlier version, but also offers higher attributes. Once you have purchased the top-level tier of equipment for your class, you unlock the Enchanted Armoire and you receive the "Ultimate Gear" achievement and badge. Each class has its own Ultimate Gear badge; you can earn all four if you purchase the top-level tier of equipment for each class. Remember that you must be of that class to purchase class-specific gear in the store, so in order to earn all four "Ultimate Gear" badges, you must have played all of the classes at least once. Special equipment pieces are sometimes released for special events and are available for purchase from the Item Store during the event's duration only. These items are class-specific (meaning that only the seasonal gear for your class is purchasable in the Rewards list) and do not count towards the Ultimate Gear Achievement. If you die, one of your equipment pieces will break; it reappears in the Rewards list and will need to be repurchased. If you use an Orb of Rebirth, all of your equipment (excluding free items) are returned to the Rewards list to be repurchased. Other seasonal items sometimes appear in the Item Store as well, such as buffs that can be used to alter your party member's avatars (Spooky Sparkles, Snowball, Shiny Seeds, Seafoam). If one of these buffs has been used on you, its antidote (Opaque Potion, Salt, Petal-Free Potion, or Sand respectively) will also appear in your Item Store. Creating Custom Rewards Eventually, if you are doing well and earning gold, you will run out of equipment to buy. However, you can create your own personalized Rewards. The positive reinforcement you can give yourself with your personal Rewards is a very good way to stay motivated to do things. Making and buying these Rewards is key to long-term enjoyment of Habitica. Finding Your Motivation You will have to find out what motivates you best. For example, it can be something you covet but would never buy or do ordinarily, such as a massage or (yet another) book. It can also be time off work, playtime during the day, or anything else that will motivate you to go and get things done. Some players also create custom Rewards for surfing procrastination sites, making them either a Reward or a gold penalty taken after the fact. Custom Rewards are as diverse as the Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos each player creates. If you're trying to come up with ideas and are stumped, see Sample Custom Rewards and Habitican Shared Task Lists. Changing the Cost To create your own Reward, type in what you want, such as "Bag of Cheetos", and click the plus button. The default cost for Rewards is 10 gold. To change the cost, click the pencil icon next to the Reward. You can now change the Reward by either raising or lowering the price (use decimals for silver, e.g. '.5' = 50 silver). Adding Notes To make the Reward truly your own, you can also add extra notes. You can, for example, note that Flaming Hot Cheetos feel like a better reward/motivator than regular Cheetos. You can also write about the specifics of your Reward such as the size of the Cheetos bag. This can be done by clicking the pencil icon and scrolling down to the Extra Notes field. Adding Emojis Also consider adding emoji to the titles of your Rewards. Pictures can add clarity and make the Reward seem more fun. Emoji can also be used to visually categorize different rewards. See the Markdown Cheat Sheet for other formatting tricks you can use in Reward titles. Adding Tags Tags can also be added by clicking the pencil icon. This is useful if you have a lot of Rewards and need some sort of organization. Adding Multiple Rewards To add several Rewards at once, click the "Add Multiple" link. A box will open where you can enter several Rewards. Click the "+" button when finished. To add multiple Rewards with tags, select a tag, then add your Rewards. Figuring Out Prices It's important to make your Reward costs reasonable. If they're too low, there's no incentive to work hard. But if they're too high, then they can seem out of reach and discourage you instead of motivating you. Because Habitica is so customizable, there's a huge range in the amount of gold players earn per day. Users who earn more gold are not necessarily more productive, and users who earn less are not necessarily "lazy". Some people keep track of every single Daily task from making the bed in the morning to brushing teeth at night; others only have a few tasks which require the extra motivation or accountability Habitica provides. Rather than worrying about whether you're earning "enough" to afford the prices listed here, you should make the game work for you and change your prices accordingly. When you're starting out, it might make more sense to think about how many days of work your reward should cost rather than how much gold. Then figure out how much gold you typically earn in a day and translate the prices accordingly. For example: * Surf the web = 1/2 day * 1 TV episode = 1 full day * That new movie I really want to buy on DVD but it's so expensive = 2 weeks * Going to the park on Sunday = 1/2 day x 1 week (which is 3 1/2 days) You may also want to compare the price of your Rewards to the price of the Habitica equipment Rewards. Keep in mind how much you want each item and how long it will take you to save for it. Some other questions to keep in mind when doing your calculations: * Will I get more motivation by saving all my gold for a big prize? Or by having lots of little ones? (Or both?) * If I'm a productive Habiteer and get all my tasks done every day, how long should it take to earn this Reward? Do I want to also be able to buy little daily Rewards along the way? * Is this a regular Reward? If so, how often (again, assuming I do all my tasks) should I get it? (For example, a cookie every day? Spend every Saturday afternoon at the park?) * How much do I want to spend on game items versus custom Rewards? (Sadly, you can't change the costs of in-game Rewards, but if you want to have both then you can lower your custom Reward prices a bit. Or if you think game items are just too tempting, you could raise your custom Reward prices so you're forced to choose between them.) Rearranging Custom Rewards Rewards can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. Holding down Ctrl or Cmd while clicking Push to Top will push the item to the bottom instead. Click the garbage can icon to delete a Reward. Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the Rewards column. This button, when clicked on, will reveal some quick information about Rewards and how to get started with making custom Rewards, etc. Clicking the button a second time will hide the information. This is a faster way to get help with Rewards than the wiki, but this wiki page provides more in-depth information. Rewards Tabs The "Equipment & Skills" tab at the top and bottom of the Rewards column will hide your custom Rewards to make it easier to find your skills and equipment available for purchase. The "All" tab shows your custom Rewards as well as equipment and skills. Rewards History The history of Rewards redemptions is not stored. To see the notifications of recent purchases, you can use the bookmarklet which gives you all notification popups since the site was last loaded. Upgrading Armour vs. Custom Rewards Spending all your gold on armor can have an unexpected negative effect, especially as there is only a certain amount available, as highlighted by Tyler on the Habitica blog post, Don't forget about custom rewards. If this is a problem for you, you can always match in-game Rewards with small but appropriate real life Rewards, which may produce more long-term positive reinforcement. Self-Control when Using Rewards The self-control of using custom Rewards is a habit in itself, so practice and accountability are useful for developing willpower. To begin, start with an inexpensive Reward, for example, one gold for 30 minutes of gaming time, so it requires almost no decision to purchase. Then continue to make small, gradual increases in the amount of gold required. Eventually it will become easier and habitual. For other tools to help you, make a Habit or Daily task to remind yourself to pay the gold for your custom Reward. See Also * Sample Custom Rewards * Dailies * To-Dos * Habits nl:Beloningen Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies